Vehicles, such as automobiles, are generally designed in structure to carry objects and people inside the vehicle structure. Objects can be carried in either the passenger compartment or in the baggage section or trunk of the automobile. Additionally, automobiles frequently carry objects externally to the trunk or passenger compartment areas, such as objects which are either too large or are not appropriately structured for being carried in the passenger compartment or trunk.
Numerous type vehicle attachments for the roof top, side, front or rear end both permanently and semi-permanently affixed to the vehicle have been proposed. The structure, alignment and positioning of these carriers have generally been dictated by the exact type of object that the carrier is designed to accommodate. For example, roof top carriers have been designed and structured to carry relatively light objects, such as luggage, boxes and the like which can be fitted easily on the roof top. Carriers structured for the use on the rear of the vehicle are used for many purposes, such as, for example, bicycles, small vehicles, light motorcycles, and similarly irregularly structured objects which do not lend themselves readily to being carried on a vehicle roof or other areas because of their cumbersome shape or weight characteristics.
The transportation of wheelchairs when not in use presents a difficult problem because of their bulky weight and unusual shape. Typically, in order to transport a wheelchair by way of an automobile, it must be ordinarily loaded into the back seat area of the vehicle which is tedious, awkward and time consuming. Additionally, the wheelchair consumes considerable space that could otherwise be used for additional occupants of the automobile. Additionally, there is considerable risk of damage to the upholstery of the interior of the vehicle.
In considering and reviewing the array of all the carriers structured for use on the rear of any vehicle such as automobiles, generally all require that the object to be borne on the carrying platform be physically lifted by an individual's own efforts up and onto the platform itself. Thus, if a person of minimal or limited strength must lift an object which is cumbersome or of substantial weight, it may either be impossible or most difficult to lift the object onto the carrying platform. Indeed, the lifting of any object of any substantial weight or awkward construction by any person may involve a risk of physical injury which may be perilous. Furthermore, most existent carrier devices for the rear end of a vehicle are not readily and completely storable into a compact, unobtrusive device when not it use.
In light of the foregoing state of the art of external vehicle carriers, there is a need for a carrier which is strongly constructed and which will facilitate the lifting of the object onto the carrier; and which carrier can be easily retracted into an unobtrusive and compact storage position when not in use, and thence be readily transformed from this storage position for actual use.